narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth of All Evil
The Cradle After his encounter with Sigma Raido got sidetracked, and forgot what the plan was in the midst of that intense battle. Yama instructed Raido to return to the cradle of the truth and have one final discussion about what needs to happen to the tablet of knowledge. Raido appeared just outside the walls of the Hidden Leaf village in the Naka River where Raido wadded in the water for a few moments. However there would be no feelings of nostalgia as Raido has sense severed his ties for the leaf for thew new love of the Mountain village, Raido came back upon the shrine which had been repaired and the secret meeting place underneath which was still hidden under the same tile same side even after the repairs, rather than use the Actual jutsu top remove the top Raido phased through the tile and went under. The less noise he made the smoother this mission would go Well, the long awaited day has come the debate to decide whether it stays here or it is moved. Raido X said as he summoned the power of the Naraka Path where the head of Yama rose from the ground, the purple flames indicating his arrival. Alright Yama shoot..Raido X said in confidence.. This conversation will make the difference of whether the tablet stays or goes Naka Shrine Tablet Before us stands and exist the most powerful information on the sage to date. Not only that but the history that even predates him. Its explains the very beginning and origin of mankind. Much to the chagrin of myself and the Hagoromo, humanity with and without chakra has always been destructive. His mother Kaguya gave them a a figure to uphold and revered her and peace was restored. IN time her son whether by fate or by chance would do the same. Blessed with power far beyond the human comprehension, he did battle with the beast known as the Shinju. I need not bore you will a history that you already know. Yama said looking at Raido Hagoromo established the same peace as his mother did , spreading his ideals and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu onto humanity to while harboring a bloodthirsty past was at peace so long as they had a figure that guided them. Hagoromo was a God to them, and gave them purpose and protected them, much like a parent does a child he cared for them. However the issue started with Fa' rao and his disciples battling and killing those of the Sage himself leading to more conflict and their battle. Hagoromo had to imprison his long time friend in order to preserve peace, and low and behold on his death bed and his passing the violence in humanity would be restored but in his own offspring. You ancestor and the Senju ancestor. Year later enter Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Fa' rao three men with extraordinary powers, but rather ambitious natures. Fa' rao saw the error in his ways and wanted to restore the world by destroying the current one because of the Truth. Madara gave up on uniting people and a true world where everyone was "winners" Madara drafted Obito to help him as well, but Obito fell to the way side a victim of his own lost purpose. His mind became deluded over time and therefore lost. However Madara and Fa' rao were branded evil by the people of today who would rather live in the vileness of the world in its present state, No one really wants peace, because there would be nothing to balance it out. What would peace be without violence. Humanity has profited off their own by force and war and bloodthirst. While there has been figures to rise up and quell this war, it has been a cycle that has been repeated for years. The planet itself will not uphold under the hatred of humanity. Yama said. Madara was and Fa' rao found the ture root of all evil and it wasn't money, it was the very thing that gives people the power they have to make everyday decisions in their life, allow them to fill inc control of their destiny they strive to reach. Madara was branded as evil because he was attempting to destroy the true root all of evil.. Yama said as he stared down Raido not even blinking.. And the root is?? Raido X asked putting two and two together as the two mind had a summit of the sort to decided what happens to the tablet. The Root of All Evil I think you know well what the root of all evil is Raido. Yama said knowing Raido wasn't playing stupid this time around. Yama turned his attention to the opening of the shrine as he looked back out toward the entrance stairs. "Free Will"... Raido X said as he looked up to the ceiling knowing that was the true issue. "Free will is the root because it allows people to do what they want how they want". Bingo, so long as people have free will and can govern their own thoughts humaity will never truly find peace, they are destructive creatures by impulse and design, they must be guided. When left to their own devices they only bring about death and destruction, and even when they do find peace, greed kicks in and someone begins to try to take advantage of it. Yama said expressing his disgust for humanity and their cycle. There are few who actually uphold the peace, and truely wish to bring about a world of peace and stability, but the number is far outweighed by the bad apples among the bunch I have watched humanity for centuries and generations and I classify them as A virus, they simply spread and corrupt wherever they may roam only to use up and destroy everything and then in time move on to the next. Yama said as even he began to express anger toward the situation. This world has become a punishment for them where they are plagued by famine, war and disease, and this cycle must continue until humanity has become sapient enough to under what they wroth. Yama said as his eyes stared right through the souls of Raido who was not standing up pacing back and forth. The truth must be removed to stop someone else form attempting to collect the tailed beast and break humanity free of their own curse and imprisonment, which is why I want you to keep a close eye on anyone who we may suspect knows the truth, especially your friend Sigma Uchiha. Anyone who possess the eyes to read and translate the tablet is a potential threat he already managed to assimilate the juubi, if he dares to try to challenge the balance, he must be dealt with accordingly. Yama said as he cut his eyes at Raido X. "Yama I highly doubt any of the shinobi who exist today will be able to really see the truth, they may read with their eyes but they will only see through that as a medium, they will not see with the mind. Today those with blessed eyes are just as blind as those without dojutsu. They see what is infront of them and still managed to miss the picture". "See Yama they are caught in the image of what the tablet means about getting the Rinnegan, the tailed beast combining them the Sages power yada yada yada. They are stuck in the image of wanting to have the same power as Hagoromo, and be given the same title and worship. I always said the best place to hide something is in plain sight, and it is, and I have yet to be proven wrong. Those who can read it don't want the truth or the knowledge, they just want the power of the Sage, to make them feel established or accomplished. Give the feel they have done something to be different". Raido X said speaking about those who could read the tablet. They are prisoners to the their ideals, and purpose, falling into the typical life of shinobi. There won't be many Madara's or Obito's or Fa'raos as long as I am here to say something about it. Those are the Ninja who are extremely deadly for they have motive influence and ambition to actually make the difference, not just appease the cycle. Besides need we worry when the ignorance of those of this world will brand them as evil and selfish, or acting within their own gains. They have based in ignorance in so long they they see the true road to peace and a utopain society and they call it a hell". Raido X said as Yama nodded his head, agreeing with Raido to the last letter "I say we keep a close eye on it somwhow, to completely get rid of it would be overkill, for now, but I would not be adverse to moving it from this spot, it has become far to accessible these days with the growing number of Sharingans and Rinnegans turning up". Raido X said as he once again read the text on the tablet. There is one more thing Raido, we need to discus before we adjourn the decision of the tablet. Yama said This is something you may want to start attempting to do sooner rather than later, but knowing you and how you feel about this I can see convincing you won't be easy Thought you boast the a powerful life force stamina and vitality, you will not live on forever, eventually your body shall wither and weakened and your soul will be called to the Outer Path. You will need a successor, and it can't just be anyone this person must be of your blood. It will need to be an offspring of your line. Yama said WHAT!!!??. Raido X said leaping up instantly, almost tripping forward. Oh no, oh Hell no. I am far from a family man, I am forever gone and one the road seeing the sights I don't have time to think or worry about a family. Did you forget I possess the Rinnegan, and that I have enemies who would love nothing more than to get back at me by getting to them. Family is a beautiful thing don't get me wrong, but in my line of work It can be liability and no one likes baggage. Raido X said fimrly nodding his head. Yama has been around Raido as now his traits of humor were rubbing off on him. Yama focused his vision on Raido in comical way, as he glanced at him holding back his laugh. I'm sorry maybe I left my ears back in Naraka, because I thought I heard The great Raido X, the Dark Slayer actually not have something smart to say. Yama said holding his gaze. Raido tried his hardest not to look at Yama but the shared vision of the Rinnegan made that impossible as Raido bussed out Laughing... Ok ok there you happy you got me. Raido X said in between laughs, before Raido glanced his eyes at Yama. Wait a minute??! you just made a funny??? didn't you. I need I was rubbing off on you with all my jokes and humor. Raido X said flipping the tables back on Yama. Wha??! no opf course not I was simply restating what you said earlier, and wanted to hear you say that again. Yama said defending his statement. Nope see I didn't leave my ears in Naraka, I brought them here with me as a matter of fact, and I know what I heard and I know you meant to say it. Raido X said with a big stupid grin on his face. You Yama officially made a funny. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Yama yelled as he howled as he knew it was true being around Raido was talking to make him sound just like how he did and Yama hated it. The joke has passed and now a decision was now in Raido's lap. He could either remove the tablet and put it somewhere for safe keeping for a time less accessible, which would end the saga and quell another idealist to arise later on. Or Raido could opt to keep the tablet here putting his trust in the generation to come and pass which would mean that Raido and someone of his kin would need to become a vanguard to the truth ensuring that the information was not used with ill will, or used to advance ideals one the scale of the Moon eyes plan. Raido stood looking at the tablet, tho big rippled patterned eyes nearly piercing through the inscribed words almost as if he was looking for a answer to saunter off the script and hit him on the bridge of his nose. Such a decision could not be made in one made, as Raido did not want to get caught up in the moment of this conversation of the mind of humanity, ad their origins. Raido turned to look at Yama. You have seen it all done it all in some sense. Tell me from your account the sotry and origins of humans, and ill tell you that of mine. based on the what is said I will make my final decision. The I suggest you bring food, for my chronicle stretches far beyond your lifetime and even that of your ancestors. Yama said as he would await for Raido to come back. Just get it ready for me you know how I love camping and bed time stories Raido X joked as he went to get food. The embrace of the gentle night breeze hit his hair tossing it in the wind, much like his plans Raido was in a toss up. There was no neutral ground here much like how he always found their to be this time its either you do or you don't... The Doomed Cycle of Humanity The Uchiha Stone Monument, references plenty of things from a time where the world was in a much darker place, While there are many redeeming qualities of humans, humans are created and based of hatred. Humans were cursed to fight each other, from the day of their creation, humans were created with the ability to hink and feel on their own. With knowledge comes real power, and in time humanity took what they learned and made a weapon out of it. By their own free will and admission, they took the teachings of the Sage, and turned them against each other. Humanity bears the sins of their ancestors and are doomed to spend the rest of their existence locked in combat with each other, it is a self imposed curse. Yama said as he was showing Raido the images of the wars of the time he lived through. Whats known as the curse of hatred isn't just among the Uchiha, it resides in all of humanity. Love and Hate are two sides of the coin, they come together as a package deal because when you experience one, the other is sure to follow eventually. This curse is why humans are stuck in the very life cycle they are in now, they are ambitious but highly volatile creatures. Acting of impulse and their own motives. You read the tablet in full yourself Raido, Humans need a guide they can not be left on their own, as in time they will surely bring about their own self-destruction. Centuries have passed and I have watched humanity come in and out of this cycle learning everything, but yet commit the same mistakes again. A person of peace and propersity comes around to guide tham and place them upon the right track, but like a child with no direction or parent when that figure fades, humanity relapses back into it infantile state and once again that hatred is set free. Yama said as his voice echoed through the halls of the shrine. What I am saying to you Raido is that Madara Uchiha was completely correct!!!!!. Yama said as he gritted his teeth together. Humanity is doomed to its fate, to repeat the past and make the same mistakes as they did before. He was going to release humanity from this cycle of punishment and have them ascend to true enlightenment, be free of violence, live in a society where war, death and hatred did not exist. Peace would reign and mankind would have abetter understanding of how to coexist. Yama said as smile crept on his face. However Madara in all his knowledge and understanding lost sight and purpose to, and thought of ways to use the Eye of the Moon plan for his own benefit and serve as humanities guide in this new world. He feel victim to the dark ambitions that plague humanity on the deeper level. He feel victim to the ROOT ALL EVIL RAIDO!!!!!!! FREE WILL... So long as Free Will reigns supreme within humanity they WILL NEVER break the curse. Yama said as he calmed his voice down slightly. And my job, no our job is to ensure that NO ONE, and I mean no one dares to break humanity of this cycle until they have learned from their mistakes and have obtained true enlightenment and what peace means. To them its a word created off their ideals of what they see as peace, but in the end their peace is still tainted by the flith of their own ambition as to why they seek it. Human need chaos, they revel in the violence. Think about it if there was peace what need would their be for a shinobi system, or ninja. The peace they are hoping to obtain they use violence as a means to obtain. Our job is to make sure no one frees them from this cursed cycle until they are ready, meaning we will have to KILL anyone who dares to create such an ideal as Madara, Fa' rao. Obito anyone. Humanity hasn't earned the right to live in the Outer Path and truly ascend, and until they learn their lesson and no longer repeat the sins of their past, they will continue to suffer as they have. The human mind isnt ready to accept this truth, they are ill prepared and unequipped mentally, and your job is to ensure no one else tires that. Yama said as he finished his statement. Raido after hearing everything Yama said, along with the images that were burned into the gaze of Yama which were transferred to Raido via the linked vision of the Rinnegan, saw everything he needed to see. The actions, the hate the moments of peace but more importantly the doomed cycle in its most Raw form. A frown appeared over Raido's face as je could feel as if in someone way Yama was attempting to coax him into something, possibly turn him on others or maybe this was a test to see if Raido would still hold his unbiased nature. Raido terminated his dukkha, but yet in the others he could feel that curse that resided in al humans so it wasn't as if Yama was lying to him. There was a dead siolence and stare between Rinnegans of both Yama and Raido, as both awaited for someone to break the silence. Raido absorbed all the knowledge he learned and it was clear Yama gave up on humanity and slowly watched the world burn basically. Raido from his perspective still had hope in a few individuals, but as a whole humanity was a lost cause.. Raido you decisions needs to be made. Will you hold out faith in this cancer known as humanity, or will you make preparations to begin to kill it as its source. Yama said as he kept his eyes on Raido. To Yama while he was synced with Raido he was still a wildcard, somone he could trust but was very mindful off in the end, he knew whatever decision Raido made it would result in 100% completion. Raido's frown turned into his standard face, a poker face making it hard to discern what he was going to do. "Before I do this I need to speak to a few more people, and gather some info and see something". Raido X said as he took his gaze of Yama. This is a big decision, and where the fun if I don't invite someone else with me down here to discuss this seemingly endless cycle humans live in, I think a few more people should have asay in this before I act off your motives and or mine. Raido X said find wiggle room out of this situation, something that pleased and angered Yama. Very well Yama said out loud. Raido is crafty, I expected as much he would find a way to be neutral and work around both decisions, but eventually he will come around. Yama said in his own thoughts as he smiled at Raido and looked on. Raido greeted him with the same smile. Yama your far more dangerous than I thought, and I like that, its makes this more entertaining than I previously imagined, but before any moves are made, something must be done first. "I like what your thinking Yama", Raido X said as he knew thought differing options the two were on the same page. Same here Raido, for a human you are much too crafty, too crafty. Yama said returning his smile as the two found their accord. I see you have given up on humanity Yama that much is clear to me, my question is yet you still have faith in certain individuals, such as myself and possibly a few others. I myself hold the same idea, they are a lost cost save for a few, and those few that I know happen to have read this tablet and know of this knowledge. While they do not possess the where with all to actually try to break this cycle they still have direct knowledge of them. Raido X said as he was looking to acquire what needs to be done with them. Ill leave that up to your discretion, but again there is more than threat here, that knowledge could still be used to create a new means of trying to free humanity from their prison to a bliss they do not deserve. Yama said as he was in some way shape or form trying to warp Raido's mind, see if he would break and crack, a simple to test to ensure Raido had not been lost to the lust of power he was getting ready to walk into. The Verdict is.. Its too soon to tell, we both don't expect mankind to just change in the blink of an eye. We both have given up on them or lost faith with them in the long run, but There is still a few more things I need to see happen before we make such a grand decision. Raido X said as he ran his fingers alone the lines of the tablet, his gloves collecting dust from such an action. We will come back later and finally make the decision based on what the world shows me in the next year, if I like what I see the truth shall remain, if not then we WILL remove it. Raido X said as he took a long look at the Uchiha crest on one of the walls. Raido then reached for his trademark Yorukaze Blade and sliced the crest symbol on the wall for no reason, leaving a large gash in the fan. "We were meant to protect these secrets from the outside world, the Uchiha, which is why our eyes were the only ones able to decode them, but instead, the Uchiha fell victim to the human trait of of greed and power, and used this information as a means to gather power. Not only in their abilities, but in their knowledge as well. The Uchiha clan has long since paid for its sins, as they are al but extinct". Raido X said as he looked at the crest he slashed so deeply. "The Uchiha still exist today but in small pockets, they are of no threat to our establishment, but much like we were drawn back here to the origins they might find themselves doing the same, and its possible they could discover this location under the tiles and read it. Them reading is not what bothers me, its their actions with this knowledge that concern me". Raido X said as he stabbed his blade in the ground and used it as a balance. Category:Role-Play